A Fate Worse Than Death
by xXGoldenFlameXx
Summary: One day, Lucy starts acting strange after an incident at home. How will it affect her? What will her best friends do to save her from the darkness?
1. Chapter 1:The Darkness of the Night

**Disclaimer! I do not own Fairy Tail. I only own the story.**

**CHAPTER 1: The Darkness of the Night**

**LUCY/POV**

What the? Where am I? And why is it so dark everywhere?

A deep voice entered my head.

_'Revenge...'_

Revenge?

_'You will suffer.'_

Suffer?

"Who the hell are you and why are you talking to me?"

Nothing but silence responded.

Lucy was terrified.

"What does this voice mean by revenge and suffering?"

Suddenly she felt a pain in her hands. As she looked down, she screamed in terror. There was a purple essence in her fingertips, slowly consuming the lightness of her hand. Tears started to flow from her eyes.

"Why am I crying? What happening to me?"

_'Live the rest of your pathetic life in a fate worse than death.'_

**NORMAL/POV**

"Noooo!"

Lucy woke up in her bed drenched in sweat. She looked out her window, seeing the sun awakening the early risers of Magnolia.

"Oh thank goodness, it was just a nightmare." Lucy wiped the dried tears before getting up from bed.

"Well now that I'm up, might as well get ready to go to the guild." She murmured to herself as she grabbed an outfit and made her way to the bathroom.

There she did her morning routine, took a bath, brush her teeth, get dressed. After tying part of her hair into a side pony, she grabbed her key ring of celestial spirits and attached them to her belt. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was pale, and eyes were starting to have small bags underneath them. She just sighed and left for Fairy Tail.

She opened the doors of the guild hall and was quickly greeted by her best friend, Natsu.

"Hey Looshi! Let's go on a job together." Waved the salmon haired boy, adjusting his scarf as he jumped over to the blonde girl.

He looked at her pale face and lifted his brow. "Is there something wrong, Luce? You don't look too good.."

"I'm fine Natsu." She reassured.

"Your heart is beating faster, you're lying. C'mon, tell me Luce."

"It's just a nightmare I had, don't worry about it."

"If you say so, but I don't want you to go on a job today with me got it?"

"Huh, why can't I go on the job with you?" Lucy stared into the onyx eyes.

"Because you look like you've got in a train wreck, and I'm pretty sure you don't feel good right now. So stay here and rest. If you want I can stay here with you." Natsu slipped a small smile at the blonde.

"Thanks, but you can go if you want to, Mira will take care of me if anything happens." Lucy said wearily.

She got up and walked over to the bar Mira was at. Natsu sighed and shrugged, pacing towards the request board.

"What wrong Lucy?" The girl with long silver hair in the brownish red dress looked at the girl who seemed to be really tired.

"It's nothing really, just a dream." Lucy weakly stated. "Can I just have some water, it'll help a lot."

"Of course, be right back."

"Thanks Mira."

Mira left to get a glass of water for Lucy and placed it right in front of her. She downed it in a few gulps.

"I'm gonna go home and... rest a bit." Lucy clutched to her stomach, where she began to feel pain.

"Are you okay?" Mira saw that Lucy was holding onto her tummy.

Lucy gave a weak nod and stood up. She knew something was wrong, everyone did, Mira watched as the girl walked to the exit.

She held her hand out to push open the door, but then she became weak in the knees, and collapse to the ground.

"Lucy!" Mira rushed to the girl who passed out on the floor. Natsu ran from the request board to Lucy's side.

"Hey Luce! Wake up!" Natsu tried to shake her awake, but to no avail.

Now the entire guild became worried.

"Natsu, carry her to the infirmary, something's not right." Natsu nodded at the take over mage and picked Lucy up bridal style, rushing her to the nearest room.

**LUCY/POV**

_'Revenge. Suffer. A fate worse than death.'_

It's happening all over again! What the hell is wrong?

I was once again shrouded in darkness. My hands were now completely engulfed in the purple essence. I tried to scream, but not a sound came out of my mouth. The voice, it was back! That deep evil voice is back, but why?

The words were repeating._ 'Revenge. Suffer. A fate worse than death.'_

What does all this mean? What is worse than death?

I started to feel my body trembling. Shaking without a second thought. I was lost in a realm of darkness.

**NORMAL/POV**

"She's sweating like crazy!" Natsu looked at the blonde in the small hospital bed.

A girl with long blue hair sighed, "She's alive and seemingly healthy, but she's sleeping right now. I can't really help with internal problems if it is something that's on the inside."

"So is she going to be okay Wendy?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, but we'll need to let her rest for now. The others can come in if they want." Wendy answered and walked out the door to get some supplies.

Just then, Erza, Gray, and Happy waltz into the room.

"What's her condition?" Erza questioned the salmon haired dragon slayer.

"Wendy says she's fine, but I think something worse is happening. She's sleeping, but look at her, she's being restless."

They all looked towards Lucy, who was jerking around as sweat formed on her face.

Natsu realized something about Lucy. "The way she's acting... She's having a nightmare!"

Natsu's sudden burst made the group almost jump.

"She mentioned something about a nightmare when she arrived at the guild. It's just a hunch, but I think that nightmare is the reason why she been acting so strange, looking like a wreck, and fainting. It's because of that nightmare. Whatever it is, it's hurting Lucy from the inside out."

"When she wakes up, we'll ask her what that nightmare is." Erza gave slightly supported pat on the back, reassuring Natsu that she will be fine.

**?/POV**

_'So, it's finally begun.'_


	2. Chapter 2: The Pain

**Disclaimer! I do not own Fairy Tail. I only own the story.**

**CHAPTER 2: The Pain**

**NORMAL/POV**

Lucy stirred around recklessly, Natsu and the others couldn't do anything but watch and hope for the better. They all sat silently as a weak voice broke the silence.

"F-fate worse than... death." Lucy broke out another cold sweat.

"Luce are you awake?" Natsu got up from his chair, anticipating for his partner to wake up.

"Natsu, she's just mumbling in her sleep. But a fate worse than death. What could that mean?" Erza placed her hands on her chin.

"What could be worse than death?" Gray muttered.

"Whatever it is, I don't care! Lucy if you can hear me, fight what is hurting you. I need you to get back up!" Natsu clenched his fist and gritted his teeth.

"Natsu, right now I don't think yelling is gonna help her situation too much." Gray clicked his tongue.

**LUCY/POV**

Nothing but darkness surrounded me. I sensed an impending doom, or what seemed similar to it.

All I did was sit there, listening to the dark voice inside my head as it repeats the same words over and over.

_'Revenge'_

_'Suffer'_

_'Fate worse than death'_

"What does this all mean!?" I cried into the emptiness of space.

Being alone, all alone bothered me. I wasn't sure why.

Suddenly, the solid ground under me began to break away.

Falling, I was falling into the deep abyss.

A pressure formed in my chest, as if my lungs were constricted by the swallowing darkness.

My eyes grew heavy as my solemn breath drew my mind blank.

I could no longer think, nor did I want to.

I just succumbed to the mysterious force as the depths of the darkness grew to light.

**NORMAL/POV**

Lucy's chest was rising up and down with more slowly and paced than it was before.

Erza took note of that and cautiously looked over Lucy every little while.

She couldn't help but wonder to herself. _'What's worse than death? Nothing can be worse, can it?'_

Lucy's coughing abruptly startled the quietness of her friends as they noticed her large eyes were opening again.

"Luce!" Natsu jumped and hunched over the hospital bed.

Lucy's vision was groggy, and slightly blurry. A figure was bending over her, with a grin, and pink hair. They widened in surprise.

"Ahh! Get out of my room creep!"

Natsu jumped back, putting himself in a sudden defense pose from Lucy's outburst.

Lucy looked left and right, surprised at where she was. She blinked several times, as her eyes focused to the light.

"Huh? Where am I?"

"You're in the infirmary, Lucy. Are you feeling any better?" Erza stood up from her chair and paced to the side of the bed.

Lucy stared at them with a blank expression on her face.

"Can I ask you guys something?"

"What is it Lucy?" Gray looked up.

"But who are you people? And why the hell are you shirtless?"

Erza's eyebrow raised, "What do you mean, who are we?"

"I'm pretty sure that what you ask people when you don't know them." Lucy said with a little sass in her tone. "Wait and how do you know my name?"

Natsu looked at Lucy astonished, "You don't know us?" He grabbed her shoulders. "We're your friends! Your family! Your comrades!"

"Natsu!"

Erza pulled him back.

Lucy, now scared, covered her ears, "I'm sorry! I don't know any of you! Please! Don't hurt me!"

She jumped out of the bed and ran out into the main part of the guild hall.

She was stopped by two girls with blue hair.

"Lu-chan! You're awake! How are you feeling"

"Juvia is glad love rival is okay."

"Ahhh! Why are strangers acting like they know me! And how do any of you know my name!?" Lucy screamed as she pushed her way out of the guild hall doors.

"Wait Lu-chan!"

"Don't bother her right now." Erza's stern voice kept Levy from reaching out to her friend.

"What's wrong with Lu-chan?" Levy turned around and stared at the open doors, slowly closing away as if Lucy was leaving the guild behind her.

"We're not sure, but I think she's lost all memory of us." Erza put her hand back on her chin.

"All ... memory?" Levy gasped, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Yes and we need to talk to the Master. Mira is he here right now?"

The girl with long silver hair, paused from cleaning plates and tables and pointed to a room upstairs, "Yep, he's in his office right now."

"Thanks Mira."

"Don't mention it." Mira stared into the distant door, wondering about the cause of this horrible incident. _'Lucy... please... I know you're in there.'_

**LUCY/POV**

I woke up from the bed, to see a muscly figure with pink hair bent over me.

I freaked. I had no idea who the guy was or why he bent over me so creepily.

Then some girl with armour and red hair walked over to the side of the bed, which I realized wasn't mine.

She asked me a question with my name. How did she even know my name? I don't know a person like her do I? Suddenly the guy with pink hair grabbed me and started yelling about comrades and what not.

My body tensed from fear. I just jumped out of where ever I was in and made a break for the exit.

When I was out the door, two girls other girls started using my name and acted like they knew me. However, I had no clue who they were.

My heart beated faster and faster. The crowd was just too much to handle. I was able to muster enough strength to fight my way out of this wierd place.

Luckily I was able to escape the odd building. When I turned around, I was able to catch a glimpse of the name. 'Fairy Tail.'

I looked at the symbol that shined proudly on the flag that beared it. I then stared at my hand, amazed that the same insignia was embedded on my skin, but in pink.

Confused, I looked at the sign some more. When I tried to focus on what was happening, I felt a slight headache. I tried to ignore it and kept on focusing on that insignia. That pain pulsed even harder through my head.

It was pounding against the inside of my skull. My breathing became slowly paced as it eased away. Whoever they were, they were hurting me from the inside out.

* * *

**_A/N : Sorry it's not much and not very good. I had some writer's block. If you like please check out my other series, 'Fairy Tail's New Dragon'._**

**_Fav, follow, and review!_**


	3. Chapter 3: One Solution

_**Hello guys! I haven't posted in this story for a while. And sorry for it being so short. This story may be deleted because I can't think of a good plot for it, but after this chapter I probably leave this one hanging for a while 'til I can get my magic fountain of creativity back, but until then, bye!**_

* * *

**Diclaimer! I do not own Fairy Tail. I only own the story.**

**CHAPTER 3: One Solution**

**LUCY/POV**

I was able to make it up a few blocks before turning around. Trying to catch a breath, I bent over, hands on my knees.

"Excuse me miss? Are you from Fairy Tail?" I glanced behind me, some shop keeper was waving all goofy like.

"Uh well, I don't know what Fairy Tail is, but I saw a place that has the sign with those words on it."

"Well you have the insignia on your hand, so you must be from there aren't you?"

'Really? Is it true I'm from Fairy Tail? That place of weird people, crowding me up like crazy?'

"Uh..." I Began coughing violently, like my insides were going to be thrown up.

The shop keeper ran to my side.

"Are you okay miss?"

"Yea. I'm just going to go home now, sorry I can't help you with anything."

"No worries, just go home and rest."

Luckily the rash coughs subsided. I felt so horrible as I stumbled along the streets of Magnolia.

I made it back to my apartment in time before I nearly passed out from exhaustion.

**NATSU/POV**

After Lucy left screaming, I felt a void in my stomach. It felt so weird I couldn't help but try to ignore it.

It wasn't like any other time she kicked me out. This time, she has no clue that we're her friends.

In that moment, call it a gut feeling, but this ain't no ordinary memory loss by natural means. Lucy didn't smell like Lucy. She seemed to have been tainted. Tainted. That has to be it.

The three of us ran up to Gramps' office. Out of sheer habit, I busted through the door, almost breaking it.

"Hey brat! Don't go wrecking the guild hall!" Gramps looked up from his piled of papers, probably a stack of complaints. "Can't you see I'm busy right now?"

"It's an emergency! Lucy's lost her memory!" I shouted.

"And it's not any normal type of memory loss like short-term or anything like that. Whenever she tries to remember us, it looks like it hurts her pretty bad." Erza crossed her arms.

Gramps thought to himself and sighed, "There's one way to solve this and keep Lucy safe as well."

"What is it?"

"We pretend that she was never a part of the guild."


End file.
